


Staple My Hands to My Heart

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Goretober 2018 [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Goretober, Mild Gore, i wrote this in like an hour bc i relaized my deadline was coming up, oh well, staples, this is just. idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Goretober Day 5: Staples





	Staple My Hands to My Heart

David doesn’t know why he agreed to this match.

Did he have something to  _ prove? _ That he could take Janela? Then why the fuck is he fighting  _ Gage _ of all people? Gage is an entire different monster, something else entirely. Against Janela, he could get a little fucked up. Against Gage, he might as well be signing his death wish. 

The match is a blur of pain and thumbtacks and pulling at barbed wire with his bare hands. He wins, by some miracle, Gage passing out in his arms with a barbed wire crown as David screams words that don’t feel like his own.

He ends up backstage, with some green medic with shaky hands trying to yank staples out of his head. They didn’t hurt so much going in, a dull, quick pain that throbbed for a moment before fading. Pulling them out, however, is a different story.

He's in horrendous amounts of pain, bleeding sluggishly from small wounds. There are thumbtacks stuck in his ass and thighs, his palms are bleeding and throbbing from where he grabbed the barbed wire, and the soft skin of his inner arm is cut up from the headlock. 

There’s blood sliding down his forehead, coming from wounds kept open by half bent staples. The dull throbbing of the staples turns into sharp, stinging pain as the medic tries to pry them out with pliers. Every time he grabs the metal, it causes shocks to go along David's nerves. He's half certain every time the staples get pulled that he’s going to get the skin yanked off his head.

By the end of it, there’s more blood matting his hair, a few loose stitches over the worst of his wounds, and a pile of bloody staples in his hand.

Janela isn’t going to be anything, compared to the hell David just went through.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Beefbrose on Tumblr! Come bug me!  
> Title credit to Staples by Buffalo Tom


End file.
